Sexy Kenshin Sexy
by Chewy2007
Summary: Here's the daily happenings of a bunch of ass monkeys that are not Himura Kenshin. Kenshin will probably never actually appear.


Megumi has had it with THAT FUCKING BITCH Kaoru stealing Kenshin for her disbolically BITCH plans. She then obtained the things needed to fight that BITCH Kaoru, or so she thought, for her cunthumping faggot Misao was guarding the entrance of Kaoru's vagina with an assault rifle.

"Step off hoe! Kaoru is mine!" Misao taunted, strutting like a black woman.

Megumi was already sobbing from the bitching, "But I want Kenshin! I NEED Kenshin! Inside of ME!" Misao simply locked and loaded.

Then, out of nowhere, Green Kitten arrived. The two girls instantly came from the sight of such a being and crawled over to his yummy cock, but he found Kes hiding inside Sano's pants, pretending to be his penis.

Green got his game on, "Ohh yeah Kessgich, let's make mad hot love to each other!" he growled in a seductive tone as he strutted over to Sano's crotch.

In case if you were wondering, Sano's retardation turned him into a vegetable.

"Aww man, I was getting it on with my gal pal Felipe before you came along, sug." Kes said in dissapointment as a grey cat popped out of VegiSano's cock hole, ranting to himself about drug induced comas and how people like Chewy and Clock Ninja should be banned as he wondered off.

Then Green and Kes got busy.

By this point, Misao got bored and started raping Yahiko, leaving Megumi to carry out her master plan. "Good, now I just have to find THAT FUCKING BITCH Kaoru's clit." she thought to herself. The search for Kaoru's clit was long and hard, like a black man's gigantic penis, but she eventually found it, within her own heart.

Along with Kaoru. She smirked at Megumi's retarded expression of bewilderment at her position inside her heart. "Haha, I knew you would try to kill me one day, so I prepared for it!" said Kaoru, smiling like a shark. Megumi then unraveled her master plan: cut off her clit with a pair of children's scissors. She went over to her clit but then Kaoru punched her.

"You stupid bitch! Don't you know _anything?_" she mocked questioned, "If you remove my clit, you'll remove your life!"

Megumi stared blankly at her before she tried to cut it off again, but Kaoru kicked her in the balls, causing Megumi to keel over and get a boner. "You'll die if you cut it off! It's a part of your heart! You'd be killing yourself, you dumb bitch!" Kaoru bitched in redundency.

"Why... Why won't you share Kenshin?" Megumi questioned.

Kaoru got mad at her for wanting Kenshin's dick, "FUCK YOU MEGUMI!" she snapped.

"Heh, I knew this would happen," she sighed, "Just make it quick." Megumi then disrobed, revealing some very diseased and hairy tits. This caused Kaoru to have a seizure. "Nows my chance!" she thought to herself. She went over to the seizurtised BITCH Kaoru and shoved a bunch of razor blades into her cunt. Kaoru is not happy.

"HJLFKHJFKL;FSJLKSGJSKLGJPGISJPIO" she screamed.

"That was my plan all along, Kaoru." Megumi said as she gave the audience a constipated look before shitting herself. Then she ran away.

Later that day, Megumi was wiping her ass with Yahiko's face, as in she ripped off his face to use as toilet paper for her poopy ass. "Now I'll carry out my final act of my master plan." she giggled. Green Kitten was just leaving VegiSano's pants, home of Kes the BigFuzzyPenis. Megumi made a bow and a heart-shaped arrow she made from Misao's non-existent tits. She took aim and fire!

A direct hit! Green was now going to fall in love with Megumi, for she tackled him, her moldy chest in his face.

"Ohhh yeah let's make mad hot love!" Green said in the most perverted way possible, transforming into a Kangaroo.

Then they got it on.

Meanwhile, in the wilds of Melbourne, Australia, all of the members of the Faggot Federation were having an orgy, their laments being voiced out in between sucking a row of each other's dicks.

"Green Kitten, I want you so bad..." Snawsball sighed as he pumped Jibbix from behind.

Chewy took offense to this "BACK OFF BITCH, HE'S MINE!" he snapped, accidently biting off Yoshio's cock head, who came very hard.

"Jibbix wants cock!" Jibbix ejaculated, not caring about who or what he has gay sex with.

The orgy went on all night until a crack den full of wolves and retards killed them all. They were later made into T-Shirts by the retards, with a little help from the wolves and, of course, pot.

**The End.**


End file.
